


New Year, Winchester Style

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has plans for New Year's Day, but hunting takes precedence over pleasure.§ A Happy New Year to all §





	New Year, Winchester Style

“Seems it manifests itself only on New Year's Day,“ Sam explained, consulting the ancient tome he held in his hands. “It munches down on a new-born's soul then disappears until the following year.”

“So how come we've never heard of this 'novusannus' before? You're telling me this thing has been taking out one baby a year for …?  
“For as far back as humans go, I guess,” Sam filled in. 

“Then its kills could be in the thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, “ Dean mused.

“I'm really just guessing here, “ Sam added. “Taking out one person a year has kept it safe. Young babies die for a number of reasons, not all of them clear cut.”

“So, how did my geek of a brother identify this...'novusannus'... or whatever?  
“Sheer luck. “

Sam waved the volume at Dean. “It's laid out in this book, which, going by the patina of dust covering it, hasn't been opened since it was brought here.”

 

With an unhappy huff, Dean scratched his head. He'd been counting on celebrating the New Year in other ways, not certainly hunting this fugly.

“What about our plans?” he sighed. “TV, booze and sex to welcome in the year.”

 

Sam pressed his lips together. “Saving a baby and ganking the monster's more important than any of those things,“ he declared prissily.

“Says you, dude. For me they're pretty important.”

 

Sam set the book on the table and pulled his brother close. 

“When we've killed this thing, I promise to make you come like you've never before, to watch any trashy TV you choose, and to drink you under the table. We got a deal? “ Sam grinned, lowering his head to kiss his brother's enticingly full lips.

”You always know how to make me do everything you ask, bitch,“ Dean growled, but it resembled more the mewl of a cat than the roar of a bear.

“And a good job too,“ Sam laughed. “Someone has to retain a pinch of sanity in this family.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Spreading peanut butter all over you and licking it off is perfectly sane, Sammy. Couples do it all the time.”

“No they don't!” Sam declared emphatically. “So get it out of your head!”

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The 'novusannus' successfully taken care of, Sam prepared to keep good his promise.

Dean lay back on the bed, his cock liberally covered in peanut butter, which Sam was currently licking off.

“So the idea wasn't so bad after all,“ Dean groaned, as Sam's tongue did marvellous things to the entire length of his rock-hard dick.

His brother lifted his head to grin up at him. “I adjusted the recipe a little. Spreading it on your cock is more than enough. Then I'm the one who likes peanut butter, so it's only fair I get to eat it. I did you a favour, dude.”

“Less talk and more action, Sammy. This is bordering more on torture than pleasure.”

“I said I'd make you come like never before, so just bear with me,” Sam chuckled.

“If I don't die beforehand from retarded orgasm!"

 

Finally Sam decided that his sibling was at the point he'd wanted to take him, so he slipped a long digit into his brother's ass-hole and gave the writhing man's cock one last wet suck.

Dean's butt practically jumped off the bed as a mind-blowing orgasm rushed though his body, helped along by Sam's guzzling down of every drop of come.

 

Flopping down at Dean's side, Sam enquired sweetly. ”So did that live up to expectations?"

“That...was...awesome....” Dean puffed, the euphoric sensation of raw pleasure still lingering in his belly.

 

He pulled his little brother close, “I love you, Sammy,” the older man declared. “There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.”

“Don't steal my lines,“ Sam grinned, kissing his utterly, spaced-out brother. “And I know I've done a good job when you say those three little words.”

”You're evil. You know that don't you, bitch.”

 

“But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you, Dean!”

“Amen to that, Sasquatch!”


End file.
